Quiero
by Viko W
Summary: Madara tiene un concepto muy diferente del amor. One-shot, MadaDei/TobiDei


**Quiero.**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto y la serie no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias: **Rape ( de verdad??),OoC (¿?, ya dirán ustedes). Y sí, aun pongo advertencia sobre la ortografía.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Amor:_ conjunto de sentimientos que ligan a una persona a otra, o bien a cosas, ideas, etc…

_Enamorar:_ gustar o disfrutar mucho de algo. Sentir amor hacia una persona. Aficionarse a una cosa.

Aficionarse a una cosa…

-

-

-

-

Si uno se enamora todo pierde sentido. Él lo hizo. Él se enamoró. Él se arruinó.

Porque una vez que ha caído ante sus encantos la luz al final del camino se extingue en un océano de tinieblas. Si _él_ existe las cosas, los sueños, las ambiciones, la venganza… todo se desvanece. Todo, incluso él se convierten en nada.

Por esa sencilla razón es preciso zanjar el asunto. O al menos, calmarlo.

Sentimiento enfermizo. Porque el amor no llega solo, siempre viene en compañía de _algo_ más.

Dolor y placer mezclándose insanamente dentro de su mente. Gritando, chillando, desgarrando sus tímpanos, exclamando aquel deseo oscuro que mora en su interior. Las enfermas ansias a penas apaciguadas por la fría lógica, arañan y rasgan tortuosamente las paredes de la poca moral que le queda. La cordura amenaza con perderse en el olvido cada vez que la menuda figura de rubios cabellos se pasea frente a sus ojos.

Los enormes muros van agrietándose de a poco. Las esperanzas de continuar con la farsa se esfuman cual vapor, mientras la aguda sensación de _hambre_ oprime sus entrañas. Y de nuevo los gritos, la desesperación, propician un épico dolor de cabeza. Sino huye en ese momento perderá. No puede permitírselo. Las emociones no deben controlarlo. El instinto primitivo que lo acosa tan fervientemente es más fuerte de lo que pudo pensar en un principio.

Subestimar la naturaleza humana es un grave error. Lo sabe, lo entiende, lo sufre ahora mismo.

Sentimiento enfermizo.

El viento sopla suavemente y mece las verdes hojas. Los rayos de sol matutino se filtran por entre el espeso follaje. El sharingan se activa repentinamente y de igual forma el ónice vuelve a su pupila. Madara se paraliza al divisar la figura de dorados cabellos. Lo siente. La sensación de inestabilidad…

Su límite está cerca. Está por romperse en pedazos y esos a su vez en pequeños fragmentos que se reducirán a polvo, tan pronto el rubio voltee a verlo. Los segundos pasan en cámara lenta. El corazón late erráticamente al verse confundido ante la situación. Una disputa se dispara, empapada en sentimientos, emociones, deseos y razones. El tiempo transcurre pesadamente lento y la discusión que revuelve sus entrañas da por finalizada al tener en frente las finas facciones del artista.

Lo mira mover sus labios. Fruncir el ceño mientras camina hacia él. Tan joven, tan frágil. Entonces no hay vuelta atrás. No puede retroceder. Incapaz de controlarse a sí mismo, cede ante ello. Porque realmente no puede retrasarlo más.

Porque sólo desea hacerlo gritar su nombre cuando esté encima –y dentro- del ojiazul.

Porque en verdad…

En verdad quiere hacerlo llorar.

Y la risa escapa, resonando maliciosa, despacio…

- ¿Tobi?, ¿qué es lo que…?

- Por favor-resuelto, apartó el estorbo anaranjado. No había nada que ocultar. ¿Por qué molestarse en hacerlo? Si lo había perdido todo desde el instante en que_ él_ apareció en su vida.-… grita, llora, mientras dices mi nombre…

- ¿Qué, uhn?- no lo entiende. Tampoco entiende porque la molestia gradualmente al correr de los segundos se transforma en una sensación escalofriante que le recorre una y otra vez el cuerpo entero.- ¡Qué demonios te pasa idiota!, uhn

- … Madara.-agregó apareciendo detrás. Ocasionando más desconcierto en la rubia cabeza al sujetarlo con fuerza al punto de romperle las costillas.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. No comprendía.

La fría sensación a metal en uno de sus costados, el sabor metálico en su boca... Lo próximo que logró entender fue el fortísimo golpe contra en suelo. Otra puñalada. Un kunai que se clava en su hombro y lo aferra a la tierra. El peso de _Tobi_, de aquel extraño_ Tobi_, encima.

Es tan extraño. Todo ha sucedido en fracciones de segundos.

Cuando trata de asestarle un golpe y tomar arcilla de uno de los contenedores alrededor de su cintura, lo único que logra hacer es toser una considerable cantidad de sangre al verse golpeado brutalmente en el estómago. Es cuando todo parece perder color, y los matices se vuelven grises con rojo.

_¿Cómo? _

_¿Qué pasa?_

No hay lógica en sus acciones. Su mente no encuentra el motivo. Deidara lo mira confuso, aun atontado por la última agresión. ¿Quién es Madara? Y por qué Tobi no habla igual. ¿Por qué siente que el chakra se agota a pasos agigantados? ¿Por qué no puede pensar con claridad?

¿Cómo es posible que lo haya deteriorado tanto con tan poco?

- Dilo…

La voz del hombre suena ronca en su oído derecho, al tiempo en que siente una mano ajena acariciar su intimidad. Sus sentidos se alteran completamente. El pecho sube y baja rítmicamente. Eso es… tan humillante.

Se remueve y grita improperios a _Tobi_. Pero nada parece funcionar para liberarse, consiguiendo otro descomunal puñetazo en el abdomen. Escupe sangre.

- ¡Ahhh!

Los azules ojos se humedecen mientras miran a la nada. No… no lo cree. Es… no. No es posible, él es un ninja rango S. No puede sucederle algo así…

¡Porque es fuerte… es… es muy… muy fuerte!

No… _eso_ no está sucediendo.

_Imposible. Es una pesadilla. Tiene que serlo… debe… _

Algo en su interior se rompe, no sabiendo con certeza que pudo ser.

Y la risa suena una vez más. Sus labios sangran al ser mordisqueados entre besos violentos y cargados de lujuria. Su cuerpo se tensa una vez más y desprende una audible queja al sentir tres dedos en esta ocasión. Se siente tan humillado… gruesas lágrimas de coraje se deslizan por sus mejillas.

Duele. El orgullo duele.

Nunca había besado a una chica. Tampoco fue tocado por alguien más. Y ahora, ahora ese hombre… _él_ estaba…

Un grito se ahogó en su garganta. Otro kunai fue insertado en el hombro contrario y a su vez, aquel sujeto que conocía por _Tobi_…

- _N-no… uhn…_

… estaba _dentro_.

Reprimió un sonoro gemido al primer movimiento. Dolía, sentía como las paredes en su interior oponían resistencia. Gruñó lastimeramente al percibir como se abría paso tan bruscamente. Una vez comenzaron las embestidas – cada una más intensa que la anterior- su voz lo traicionó. Saldas lágrimas brotaron nuevamente. Sus caderas dolían, la parte que recibía atenciones dejó de arder pasados unos minutos. Su quijada tembló.

Sí. No había duda. Algo se había roto dentro de él.

Pudo escucharse emitir sonidos extraños. Al mismo tiempo agradables por ratos, otras veces por demás humillantes. _"Después de todo, es normal. Sólo es una reacción del cuerpo. Sólo es carne". _

Los segundos se convierten en minutos. Los minutos se extienden por largos o cortos periodos. ¿Cómo saberlo? Una vez perdida la noción del tiempo y de sí mismo nada parece importar mucho.

Mientras divaga sobre nada en concreto, es capaz de escuchar ese nombre ser pronunciado por sus hinchados y heridos labios.

"_Madara."_

-Exacto.- jadeó al ir más profundo.

Hojas nuevas cayeron del cielo. Las copas de los siempre altos e imponentes árboles se mecieron suavemente, al compás de la casi imperceptible melodía del viento.

Una triste. Triste sonrisa se formó en el rostro del menor.

_- ¿Cómo será desde ahora?... uhn._

El amor duele. Razón por la que sabe tan endemoniadamente bien. Porque el placer está ligado al sufrimiento.

Sentimiento enfermizo. Dulce, amargo, placentero y doloroso.

El amor lo es.

Su concepto de amor… lo es.

Fin.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas:** Mmm… digan lo que quieran. Shikami, muchas gracias por tu ayuda. Kytsu… bueno, ya sabes. Li-chan… sólo espero que le des el visto bueno. Después de darle algunos retoques a la historia, -sí, sí los tiene Shikami XDDD- me siento algo deprimida. Pero sólo un poco. ¡Oh Dios! ¡¿Por qué escribo tan mal?! ¡¡Buaaaaaaaaaaahh!!

Ahm, ehrr… olviden el drama. En fin. La verdad es que no estoy familiarizada con este género. Pero, alguien ya antes mencionada me dijo que todos comenzamos de a poco. Lo cual me hace sentir mejor. Veamos, el título, no tenía mucha imaginación encima de que soy mala a la hora de nombrar mis creaciones. 'Quiero' simplemente se me ocurrió. ¿Qué?, le encuentro algo de lógica al asunto.

Antes de irme, lo dedico a las pocas personas que me comentan. Sí, son pocas. Quizá hasta menos de cuatro. Como sea, va para ustedes.

MadaDei RLZ!!! Apoya ésta noble causa :3


End file.
